Hell's lovers
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: this is a 2p nationXreader story. your best friend Mindy sells you to the Vargas brothers to repay a debt and has no intention of buying you back. while you want to get away from the Italian Mafia bosses you find yourself involved with some strange yet interesting people. (this is not just about the Italies, there will be other countries!)
1. Chapter 1

**I've read some of these stories and I figured I might as well give it a try.**

**This'll be about the 2p nations because my 2p stories tend to be more popular. In this story the 2ps are humans but they do live in the same universe as they did in 'a 2p world of difference'.**

**Mindy is my version of 2p Seychelles. She's a bitch, a drug addict, and a heavy drinker. She has guys lining up to date her. After she's don with them she kills them using poison and take their money. **

You and Mindy were walking to your place since Mindy didn't have a place to sleep (again). Mindy had helped you out more than once so whenever she'd 'dealt' with one of her boyfriends and didn't have a place to stay she'd stay with you. You didn't really mind, you had an extra bed since your parents were killed and Mindy took care of her own meals. Not that she actually ate meals, she only drank alcohol but she brought her own booze (she said the stuff in your fridge wasn't strong enough to her taste.)

You liked Mindy and truly believed she liked you. Not in a romantic sort of way but she was the one person who you could rely on. She had her bad habits but then again you carried a semi-automatic gun in your purse for protection. She always saved your ass when you needed it most and that's what mattered.

Also, she was _capable_ of protecting you. There had been guys and even some woman who'd offered to look after you before but a life-time in this world helped you distinguish 2 kinds of people the bad and the foolish.

Those people were fools who'd get killed and drag you down to hell with them. This world, these people, they prayed on fools. They'd always get eaten by the ways of this universe, and you'd seen the result of that many times before.

You weren't a fool, neither was Mindy. The two of you would stick together and survive.

"wonder if he's dead." Mindy stated bluntly.

"what?" you asked hoping you'd simply heard her wrong. If the guy wasn't dead he was bound come after the one who'd tried to kill him and most likely stole all of his valuables after doing so.

"well he was a normal human. I think I used some pretty strong shit on him so he should be down for good but I'm not so sure. I mixed up some of the bottles. Either I gave him an intoxicating acid that'd slowly wear away his internal organs without making to much of a mess, or I gave him some of the best booze I own." Mindy said casually.

You gaped at her with wide eyes. How could she possibly be so stupid!

"he doesn't know where I live does he?" you asked, hoping you'd be safe for tonight at least.

"dunno. He's kind of a creepy stalker so he might." she said smiling. You face-palmed and assumed you wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

Suddenly there was a tall figure that came around the corner and made a B-line the moment he saw you. The first thing you noticed where that he wore rather obscene clothes, meaning he was either daring or just an idiot. He had a lot of muscle so the first thing you assumed was that he was simply more muscle than brains and was trying to get Mindy's attention.

He came to a halt right before you and Mindy smiled broadly.

"yo Luddy! Wazzup?" she said. The only response they received was a small nod from the pale creeper that hid his bright violet eyes behind his cap for a second.

"the money." he said, holding out his hand. His voice was so low it was close to creepy and he spoke with a thick german accent. You were wondering what this guy's problem was, asking for money so bluntly like that.

"oh, crap! Sorry dude! I like totally forgot! Tell those bloody twins I'll get it some other time 'kay?" Mindy said, trying to get passed the german without success. He shook his head and held out his hand once more, narrowing his eyes, glaring coldly at Mindy.

Mindy's usual smile turned into a pout and she started digging through her purse.

"aha! Here it is!" she eventually exclaimed, raising a needle high in the air. The German stared at it for a second before redirecting his glare back to Mindy.

"what's that fo-_OUCH!" _she stabbed you in the arm with the needle, injecting whatever had been in it. You soon felt your legs go wobbly and everything around you began to spin.

"how's this for payment?" Mindy asked with a cocky smirk on her face as she shoved you towards the German.

Payment? SHE WAS GOING TO USE YOU AS PAYMENT!?

The german nodded and picked you up as you tried to cast a desperate last glance to your friend, your best friend, your only friend.

"sorry _. in this world there's the bad and the fools. Being friends was fun while it lasted but I'm afraid you're a fool as of tonight. You'll die and drag me down with you. I just can't have that y'know. Don't worry though, you'll probably get sold as a plaything. There are worse things." Mindy said. And as the world around you faded to black, you heard her hysterical victorious laughter and the clicking of those awful high-heels.

And you knew that from that point on. You were truly a fool. But that wouldn't last long. You were sure of it.

**So much for the first chapter. This went pretty smoothly! it only took me about an hour. That's not much in compare to how long it takes to write a normal 2p story.**

**I'm sorry if I wrote you out of character and I'll try to let you remain relatively neutral.**

**As for the rest of the story, I'll give you a little spoiler:**

**you'll be sold you the Vargas twins (2p north/south italy) and stay with them for a while. However soon the adversaries (the 2p allies) will show up and help you escape from the mafia, etc. you'll see X3**


	2. Stefano Vargas (part 1)

**I should really be working on some of my other stories right now. I find stories are easier to write when you're just starting and I always have a hard time getting from one scenario to the other and take weeks before I update! **

**But fear not! Soon it will be summer vacation and my teachers will stop nagging, my classmates will stop bullying and I won't have to deal with the awful feeling they give me! If I'm under a lot of pressure I'll get terrible headaches and stomach cramps and I can't even sleep! **

**Sorry, I have annoyed you with my personal problems long enough.**

The First thing you noticed when you woke up was the bright light which couldn't be good since your house didn't have a lighting and you always closed the blinds. You tried to jump up and yank the gun from your drawer next to your bed but found yourself unable to move.

You found yourself falling of whatever surface you'd been on and landing on a floor with a small thud. You silently thanked the owner for having such a thick and soft carpet.

You heard people laugh as you tried to push yourself up. A pair of strong yet slender arms pick you up bridal style. You managed to turn you head and look at him. Blond hair with a white hat a tanned skin. You couldn't deny that he was handsome, the kind of guy Mindy would flirt with at the bar.

OH FRUK! MINDY! That bitch got you stuck here! She sold you to pay some muscle bag german! Who was this guy, what did he want and what did he do while you were out of it?!

"Please calm now mio amore." The one holding you said in a tone that, with his italian accent, was somewhere between soothing and seductive. You couldn't really decide which came out victorious in the situation.

"She's still numb. I doubt she can hear ya!" Someone said, a bit too loud.

"Of course she can hear. Didn't you see her spasm of the desk just now?!" Someone snapped with an accent resembling that of the man holding you.

"I'll bring her back to her senses." The one holding you said.

He sat down behind his desk, putting you on his lap. He draped on of your arms over his shoulder and rummaged trough his desk drawer. He grabbed a bottle of pink liquid and put the content into his mouth. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him. He pressed his soft lips onto yours and parted them slowly, allowing the strange liquid in and forcing you to swallow it. It was warm and sweet and you wondered whether this was the stuff he'd made you drink or the italian himself.

The moment you caught yourself thinking this you banished those thoughts and went back to trying to escape.

The numbness faded from your limbs and you pulled away from the Italian holding you, gasping for air.

"w-what were you-"

"feeling better?" he asked, grabbing your chin once more, forcing you to stare into his deep red eyes.

"yes, so you can put me down now!" you said, struggling out of his grasp.

After getting up, the Italian placed his legs on his desk and leaned back with a rather unamused look on his face. You looked him over once more, your jaw almost dropping when you recognized him.

HE WAS STEFANO VARGAS! the one in charge of the Vargas mafia group! the greatest mafia group known in your universe!

unfortunately he caught you staring and smirked confidently.

"like what you see mio amore?" he asked getting up and taking a step towards you. You backed away bumping into something. Or rather... someone...

the german who'd abducted you glared down at you, releasing a low growling sound from the back of his throat.

"OH GOD!" you squeaked jumping back. Even Stefano was preferable to this guy!

Stefano wrapped his arms around your waist and laughed.

"don't worry he always wakes up in a bad mood! Maybe sleeping on a bed like a normal person would help Lutz!" he said, half mocking the german. Wait, he was sleeping straight up? Was that even possible?

"hhm." was the only sound heard from the german.

"so, who was she again?" the second Italian that was heard earlier asked.

"this is _. she was a little gift from Mindy as a replacement for the money she owes." Stefano explained.

"there's no way she's worth that much!" you heard the other Italian shout.

You snapped your head in the direction of the voice. If Stefano was holding you right now the other Italian had to be...

his brother Luciano. The greatest assassin of all times. He was known using small kitchen knives to kill his victims to make their deaths more painful and slow. And he just so happened to be twirling a knife between his fingers. You thanked to gods that he was currently directing his rage at the man in the corner.(or rather. You thanked the demons for choosing to make him suffer instead of you.)

"well... I wouldn't be so sure about that fratello." Stefano let go of you and walked around you, looking you over carefully. He placed his hand on your shoulder and caressed your neck.

"she might still be pure." Stefano stated.

"HA, as if!" Luciano spat out.

"her skin is completely flawless, she seems well bred, and she couldn't even handle mouth-to-mouth a second ago." Stefano argued.

Only then did you realize what they were talking about. Well, Stefano was right. To love, meant to trust. Lust meant giving yourself up and becoming a fool. You'd never kissed someone in your entire life.

Uhm... except for Stefano just now.

"I think Stefano is right." There was a japanese man sitting half naked on the ground wrapping bandages around his midsection. He didn't bother to look up at you and just continued to fumble with a new roll of bandage.

"KURO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS FRUKING SECOND OR ELSE!" Luciano shouted. Subconsciously you once again pressed yourself a little closer to Stefano.

"I'm busy." the asian mumbled, paying little attention to the demon standing before him.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN KURO!" Luciano shouted, diving on top of Kuro who pulled his sword out in the blink of an eye and blocked the Italian's attack.

Lutz dashed towards the two of them and tried to pull them apart with as only result getting cut by both parties.

By now you were so taken in with the fight between your abductor, the great mafioso assassin, and the man who'd dared to challenge them both, that you didn't notice Stefano's arms around your waist.

He turned you to face him to get your attention back.

"this place is getting a bit crowded don't you think? Let's go somewhere else." he said suggestively. You turned around to look at the fighting men once more. Staying here would mean you'd avoid being stuck with the obviously perverted mafia boss and you'd get a quick end then again...A knife flew straight in your direction.

As it was about to strike you in the eye Stefano skillfully caught it between his fingers, making stop only an inch away from your eye.

"y-y-yes. Let's go." you agreed.

**I'm tired. I'll continue another time. We'll (obviously) be getting to the M part in the next chapter. **

**Having 'be italian' from nine on repeat right now. Certain music helps me write.**


	3. Stefano and Luciano Vargas

**I had a sleepover with my friends and it was great! **

**we watched horror movies and I felt like I was america on that couch (hugging a pillow, getting scared before the real scary shit happens, annoying my friends, etc.) ^_^"**

**I also fought with a popsicle! That FRUKing excuse for an ice-cube wouldn't come out of the mold! It took about 40 minutes before we got it out!**

**Since this wasn't clear, Stefano is 2p Romano and Luciano is 2p Italy.**

**I had so much fun~! anyway back to your and Stefano's "fun" X 3**

Stefano pulled you past the 3 men who were still fighting. After dragging you into(what you assumed was) his bedroom.

He took his flawless white jacket of putting it on a nearby chair. You looked around the room. The same thick fluffy dark red carpet and curtains to match. a huge canopy bed with red trimmed black sheets and an overdose of matching pillows sitting right in the middle of the room. He sat down on the bed and patted on the spot beside him.

You just shook your head, knowing perfectly well what he wanted. He threw his head back and sighed, before lifting it back up to glare at you. before you could respond He got up and got out a knife, much like Luciano's, caressing your cheek with side of the blade,.

"knives are more Luciano's thing. I find guns quicker and easier to use, but these are fine, occasionally." Stefano purred, playing with the piece of silverware, you caught your reflection, growing more nervous with every inch he got closer.

"...listen carefully, I hate having to repeat myself..." he placed the tip of the blade under your chin, forcing you to meet his piercing blood red eyes.

"... there's no need to be scared of me... I'll be good to you as long as you cooperate..." he said softly. He lowered the blade and used the tip to snap through the hem of your shirt.

'damn that thing's sharp!' you thought, beginning to panic 'am I seriously gonna be raped by this guy?! He is going to kill me afterwards isn't he?! What do I do now?!' you tried to think of a way to avoid him but you felt as if those beautiful eyes looked straight trough you, as if he could see what you were planning, thinking, feeling. Your mind went blank as he came closer.

His lips gently touched yours sending a bolt of electricity through you, waking you from the trance he'd brought you in.

He fisted your hair and continued to kiss you. You tried not to resist but you couldn't bring yourself to calm down put your hands on his shoulders, needing something to hold on to as your legs grew weaker. You felt more electricity running trough you whenever he touched you, the sparks running down your spine and settling deep in the pits of your stomach.

He let go of your hair and let his hands travel up and down your sides, never breaking the the kiss to let you breath. Your eyes fluttered shut.

Once you finally broke the kiss you gasped for air and pulled away from him. He gave you a small scowl.

"bad girl..." he used the knife to cut trough the rest of your shirt. he grabbed the back of the collar and pulled it off "...who said we were done?... just relax and entrust your body to me... I'll take good care of you." he purred sensually.

He kissed you again, exploring your newly exposed skin with his hands. they were surprisingly soft and for a moment you were lost in the touch of his lips and his long slender finger caressing you in ways and places you never knew felt so good.

You pressed just a bit closer to him hoping this would keep him from touching you chest. You weren't about to just offer your body to the stranger. unfortunately for you he simply took it as an invitation.

He ran his hands up your back and undid your bra with practiced ease.

'seriously!? I can't get it of that quickly myself!' you thought, feeling the fabric slip off your shoulders.

With Stefano's hands roaming freely over your over-exposed upper-half, You felt yourself growing hotter by the second as if the electricity that had settled in your stomach was going to set you alight.

However when Stefano pulled away and sat back down on the bed you found yourself hissing against the cool air, longing for his body heat.

He laid down, placing his white hat over his face, and crossing his arms under his head. Even with the hat hiding it you knew he had this smug smirk on his face, knowing you needed him now.

You just covered your chest, hoping either he would stop teasing or the knot in the stomach would soon disappear. He moved the hat a little, looking at you from the corner of his eye, his grin (as well as the bulge in his pants) growing when he saw you blushing with your messy hair trying to cover yourself up. He gestured at his lap, inviting you to sit down on it.

You could either shake your head and risk him getting mad at you once more, which you weren't sure you could handle, or you could drop your last bit of pride and follow his orders as well as your instincts and take the rather tempting offer.

You took one step towards the bed and sat down next to him, not daring to sit on his lap.

"you're being rather cold aren't you? I haven't mistreated you have I? Why so shy?" Stefano asked, he was probably not going to give you what you needed right now unless you just did as he asked.

"I...well...uhm...I don't...even know you." was the best answer you could produce.

Stefano sighed and shook his head as if what you'd just said was the silliest thing he'd ever heard.

He pinned your wrists onto the mattress and hovered over you, holding you down with his strong tanned arms.

"my name is Stefano Vargas. I'm 21 years old. I was born in rome and I was raised by my grandfather, since my parents died shortly after my birth. I have one younger brother named Luciano, but since I'm the boss of this mafia group they are my family too. Is there anything else you'd like to know? My body measurements?"

you stared up at him surprised. You certainly weren't expecting that. You turned your head to the side. "n-no thanks. I don't need to know that."

he brought his mouth closer to your ear and whispered: "I'll stop teasing. You'd better not struggle anymore, got it?" he threatened.

You nodded shyly as Stefano trailed kisses from your ear down along your neck, down your chest. he payed some extra attention to your hardening pink nubs, taking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking gently, before letting go and softly blowing on it making the small buds even harder than they had been and sending shivers down your spine.

He continued moving lower and lower, dipping his tongue into your bellybutton along the way. He reached your jeans and looked up at you as if asking for permission. You gave a small nod and he quickly undid the button and the zipper on your jeans, pulling them down leaving you in nothing but your panties.

He ran his hands back up along your inner thighs to pull down the last bit of fabric that covered your vital regions when you grabbed his wrists, unintentionally exposing your chest to him completely.

"...un-unfair..." you stammered. You were not about to be taken this easily, and you were not going to let him get away with embarrassing you like this! "you still have all of your clothes that's unfair!" you said, hoping that it'd help if you weren't the only one getting undressed. Instead Stefano just smirked.

"well I'm not stopping you, am I?" he asked, faking innocence.

'the moment I get the chance I'll kill this guy! He's just kidding, right!?' you thought. He just continued to smile.

'oh, god he's serious!' you tried to stay calm and pulled him a little closer to your upper half (and a little further away from the place were you weren't about to let him touch you just yet)

you took of his black tie and awkwardly started fumbling with the buttons of his blood-red shirt. He decided to help you by unbuttoning the bottom half of the shirt, meeting you halfway. He let the expensive looking silky fabric slide off his tanned shoulders.

"do you like what you see, mio amore?" Stefano asked leaning back to give you a better view. you realized that you'd been staring for a while. You blushed and looked away again.

"are you going to stop there, mio amore?" he asked, lightly grinding his hips against yours suggestively.

"YES!" you stated quickly, feeling way to embarrassed to take of his pants as well, and having him undress was not exactly easing your nerves as you hoped it would. Instead it send new waves of nerve wracking excitement trough your body.

He pouted, but quickly found his smile back as he moved back down. He slowly slid your underwear off, savoring the moment. He spread your legs, so he was now sitting in between them, he licked his lips as he bend down and continued to trail kisses down from where he'd left of.

**((seriously guys! How do other people write this?! I'm blushing like a tomato over here! Why are you reading this stuff!?))**

you didn't dare to move. Not even when he ran his tongue over your clit while he probed at your entrance with is index finger. You couldn't hold back the small moans of pleasure emitting from your throat.

Stefano pressed his finger in and slowly thrusted it in and out, soon adding a second while his tongue gently played with the bundle of nerve, giving jolts of pleasure along with the feeling of your entrance being stretched.

You gripped the sheets so tightly your knuckles turned white, Stefano noticed and his free hand went to grab one of you wrists, making it relax upon the first touch. He brought your hand down to entangle with his hair.

Your eyes landed on the strange long curl that stood out from the rest and you tugged it gently. He rewarded you by scissoring you and pressing his tongue inside of you.

The knot in your stomach grew tighter with every small touch and you were about to reach your climax when Stefano pulled away completely, leaving you to whimper at the cold empty feeling. You saw him lick his lips and smirk down at you possessively.

"ah-ah-ah, mio amore. Just wait a little longer. I'll give you something much better soon, alright?" Stefano said, waging his finger as if he was denying a child some candy.

At that moment their was a loud bang on the other side of the door, and you shot up recalling the fight that still went on on the other side. Stefano walked towards the door, as you tried you cover yourself up with the soft black bedsheets longing for the warmth Stefano was denying you now.

You didn't know when you'd stopped wanting to get away from those damned mafiosi and started longing for Stefano's gently touches but you didn't care.

All of a sudden the door swung open, revealing Stefano's brother Luciano. His clothes were torn and his lip was split but besides that he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. He walked into the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you covered with nothing but the thin silk sheets which left hardly anything to his imagination.

Stefano shut and locked the door behind him and smirked at his younger brother who had turned tomato red by now.

"Fratello? What is this?" Luciano asked seemingly mad while he was the one walking in on them. Luciano turned around to face his brother, revealing the huge tear on his back that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"you're plotting something and I don't like it" Luciano growled.

"I'm plotting something indeed, but I assure you you'll enjoy it." Stefano said with a sly smirk. He placed an arm around his brother's shoulder, who scowled at him in response. Stefano's smirk grew wider as he grabbed the fabric of his brother's clothes and literally tore them off his body. His brother jerked in surprise, and you could see goosebumps creep over his body from the cool air and the feeling of being exposed before you both. Luciano's expression went from a annoyed to furious as he glared at his brother, shuddering with anger.

"get dressed." Luciano snapped.

He was about to walk away to get dressed when his brother got out the knife he had been holding before and pressed the side of the blade against his brother's collarbone, making him shiver at the feel of the cold steel and the fear of having his throat slid by his own brother.

Luciano shot one last glance at his brother's playful smirk, then he sighed and walked towards the bed you were still laying on and grabbed the edge of the covers. He pulled them off and flopped down next to you as your face grew tomato red.

'what the hell is going on?! What are they going to do now?!' you thought.

"fine, have it your way." Luciano growled at his brother without looking at you.

Stefano's smirk grew wider and he walked towards the bed and pulled his brother up in a sitting position, and ramming his lips onto his. Luciano shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

You didn't know why but the sight of the two shirtless brothers making out made the heat in your abdomen return, and you had to contain a whine when they broke apart for air, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"mnn~... if she tastes just as good firsthand this might be good after all." Luciano said, lazily turning his head towards you, his lust filled gaze sending shivers down your spine.

"see for yourself, fratello." Stefano said. He pulled away from his brother, allowing him to climb on top of you and pin you to the mattress once again.

He locked his lips with yours and wasted no time invading your mouth, not leaving a single corner of your mouth untouched.

You were surprised, not because of the kiss itself but because the way Luciano kissed was so different from the way Stefano had. It was more sloppy and rough with a lot of tongue and clanking teeth. He tasted faintly of wine and something salty you couldn't quite place.

You opened your eyes which you didn't recall closing when Luciano parted from you so you could both breath.

"see, fratello? I told you she was well worth the money!" Stefano exclaimed from behind Luciano.

'when did he get back there?' you thought.

Stefano hugged his brother from behind and Luciano sat up with a snort.

"she's good, but I still don't think she's worth-" Luciano was cut of when Stefano's hands began to wander over his younger brother's chest, exploring the faintly scarred skin, tweaking his pink nipples as he past them and slowly sliding down.

Luciano moaned softly, turning his head away in embarrassment. Stefano kissed his brother who reached back to grab his soft blonde hair, tangling the one curl that stood out around his finger like an old telephone cord, making his brother moan loudly into the kiss.

You had a front row seat and even the need for your own release became secondary to the sight before you.

Stefano's hands swiftly undid his brother's pants and grasped his now rock-hard erection.

"well if you're still not satisfied," Stefano pulled out his brother's manhood and made him bend over, "we'll move on to the main course."

you and Luciano shared another kiss as he was pressed into you, swallowing any sounds of discomfort you would have made.

This sure was a lot more uncomfortable than Stefano's fingers, but somehow it wasn't bad feeling Luciano's heat stretch you. He rubbed you in places Stefano's fingers hadn't been able to reach, causing you to scream and moan loudly.

You lost every bit of self consciousness and fear in the ecstasy and wrapped your arms around Luciano's neck.

Once he was all the way inside of you you could almost see stars. The feeling of Luciano's length rubbing over your sensitive places was painful, yet priceless.

Luciano was thankfully giving you some time to adjust to his size. You clenched your eyes shut trying to relax when you suddenly heard Luciano yelp.

Your eyes flew open to see Stefano look down at both of you with his devilish smirk. His fingers were slowly moving in and out of Luciano like he'd done to you too.

You couldn't help but feel turned on by the thought of the guy inside you getting finger-fucked by Stefano.

"...ah...s-stop th-that!... mnn..." Luciano moaned out.

"don't worry. Soon you'll start to enjoy it, also it's about time you moved." Stefano said calmly.

Luciano slowly started to thrust into you. You were glad he was being gentle but the slow pace had grown agonizing. Well, it was to be expected, whenever he moved he'd also be moving on Stefano's fingers and Luciano didn't seem quite as experienced as his brother.

Luciano leaned down to leave a random series of hickeys on your neck and your shoulders while gradually speeding up.

He gasped softly when he hit that one spot deep inside you that made you moan and clench around him.

The pain was making place for pleasure and you could feel yourself tightening around Luciano a little more with each thrust as your climax neared.

Luciano kissed you roughly, and slammed into you deep one last time.

**((again you guys, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!))**

Luciano came first, spilling his hot essence inside of you and pulling you over the edge along with him. You felt a bit proud that you were able to last longer than him.

He pulled out, some of the white liquid spilling out and making you shiver. Luciano and you lay panting beside each other as Stefano sat on the edge of the bed and admired his work.

After both of you had caught your breath Stefano crawled on the bed, sandwiching you between him and Luciano.

"care for another round mio amore?" he asked, rubbing against your rear suggestively.

You shuddered. You were tired and -if the pillow he pulled of his head was any indication- so was Luciano.

Then again, just the sound of Stefano's voice and the friction near your most sensitive area made the heat in your stomach return.

He pulled you on top of him and slipped two fingers into your abused womanhood, scissoring you and letting the cum from your last round drip out.

"a-alright," you said with a small whimper as his fingers retreated.

Stefano rolled the two of you over so you were on top of Luciano and once again sandwiched between him and his brother.

You heard him undo his belt and his pants, as you clung to Luciano in anticipation of what was about to come. Much to your surprised Luciano wrapped his arms around you and quietly whispered to you in italian to calm you down.

Stefano gently pushed into you. You were glad it wasn't nearly as painful as the first time. Stefano started to move at a much higher pace than Luciano had but it felt much better this time and you quickly felt the heat built up.

You dug your nails into Luciano's shoulders and pressed your lips against his to silence your own sounds. Stefano didn't seem to like that idea though.

"aww~ please stop that~ I like those lewd little noises you make mio amore~" Stefano moaned into your ear and you could feel his hot breath hit your skin.

Luciano choose his brother's side and broke your kiss. He was breathing heavily with his mouth open and his eyes glazed over with lust and you felt the younger brother's lower half come to life and he slowly ground up to you.

"sorry, Bella," Luciano breathed into your ear.

He began leaving small love-bites and kiss-marks all over your neck and your chest while Stefano bend over to kiss your shoulders and the back of your neck.

It could just be your imagination but Stefano felt even bigger than Luciano. He had been waiting for a long time now and your body was still very sensitive from your previous orgasm, so it didn't take long before you tightened around him in ecstasy pushing him over the edge as well.

"AAH~ STEFANO~! LUCIANO~!" you screamed as Stefano filled you for a second time. You could hardly believe yourself for actually screaming their names as you came but the high from your orgasm and the feeling of Stefano sliding out quickly pushed the thought away.

Stefano collapsed next to you and you slumped over Luciano who had a rather _big _problem going on by now. You felt a bit sorry for him since you knew how annoying it was to be denied release like that but you were NOT going on another round. You were completely exhausted.

"fratello~," Stefano said after a while. Luciano turned his head towards his brother with almost pleading eyes.

"you are still hard aren't you?" Stefano teased. His brother nodded, cheeks a nice shade of red and throbbing erection pressing against your thigh.

Stefano smirked and patted his lap. Luciano pushed you off, laying you on your side, giving you a nice view of Luciano crawling onto his brother's lap and furiously making out with him. When they broke apart their tongues were sticking out and a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

Luciano lifted himself up on shaky thighs and positioned his brother's hard-on at his rear. Stefano bucked up slightly, pressing in the tip of his length and making Luciano gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"ah... fratello...so big... mnn~" Luciano moaned as he slid down lower onto his brother's member.

"please relax fratello... Your...so tight!" Stefano groaned.

Stefano claimed his little brother's lips again while loudly moaning into their kiss.

Luciano began to raise himself up again till only the tip of his brother's erection was buried inside of him and quickly dropped back down. Moments later Luciano was bouncing on top of his brother. His mouth hung open as he looked up at the ceiling.

Stefano grabbed his brother's neglected hard-on an stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"f-fratello...d-don't ah~...I-I'll...aah!" Luciano couldn't even speak properly as his brother filled him.

"that's... okay fratello... cum in my hand," Stefano said between his moans.

Luciano spilled all over his and his brother's chest and you could see Stefano's essence drip out of his brother's hole.

Both of them fell back on the bed and panted hard.

'maybe this isn't so bad after all?' you thought, having to mentally hit yourself once again.

But for tonight you'd let Stefano climb over you and sandwich you between him and his brother, tonight you'd entwine your fingers with Luciano's as your eyes fluttered shut, tonight you'd drift of into a blissful sleep between the two greatest killers in your universe.

**Ugh, this was harder than I thought it would be. It's a lot longer too. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. It's summer vacation at my place now so I hope to update sooner next time.**

**Sorry if I wrote you OOC and for my awful grammar.**

**And to make up for the bad influence I have on you guys:**

**brush your teeth, eat your veggies, and don't get kidnapped by the mafia like in this story ^_^**


	4. Toni Fernandez Carriedo

**I've been having a lot of fights with my parents lately. Now they want to send me to a therapist. My mom thinks it's just puberty. My dad thinks I'm a spoiled brat. I wish we could just be more alike so they would understand.**

You woke up to the feeling of someone petting your head, still acting on instinct you grabbed the guy by his wrists and shot up. You were shocked when

you were greeted with a surprised look from Luciano and Stefano's chuckling.

"...Let go!" Luciano snapped as he pulled his hand back.

"Good morning mio amore~" Stefano said in his usual tempting voice.

"G-good morning," You said, memories of what happened yesterday flooding back into your mind.

You noticed Stefano's hair seemed a bit darker than yesterday, it also looked a bit damp and so did Luciano's.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes. Toni will be here to look after you," Stefano said.

"Toni?" You asked.

"He's just the damn butler. Listen we've got more important things to do than look after our you all day!" Luciano snapped. He got up and went for the door.

"Don't worry. he's just in a foul mood because you didn't let him pet you," Stefano whispered, his lips softly kissing your ear before he got up and walked out of the room together with Luciano.

"~Go ahead and try to steal a fiery kiss~" you heard Stefano sing.

"No one wants to hear you sing Stefano!" Luciano huffed.

"And no one wants to hear you nag Fratello." Stefano countered closing the door and leaving you by yourself.

You got out of bed noticing you wore nothing but the dress-shirt Stefano had been wearing yesterday. You groaned as you tried to stand, you didn't recall your hips ever feeling as sore as they did then. You felt you face heat up as you replayed last night's events in your head.

You walked over to the mirror to see a number of kiss-marks on your neck. You unbuttoned the shirt to reveal even more marks and even some bite-marks on your shoulders. You were just turning around to check if the marks on your back were still there when someone opened the door and looked straight at your now exposed form.

You yelped in surprise and tried to cover yourself up.

"CAN'T YOU KNOCK!?" You yelled at the stranger who you assumed was the butler Stefano said would come.

"my apologies, milady. I was told to prepare a bath and a change of clothes for you," he looked away, his face was pale and expressionless "would you please follow me?"

he walked out of the room, and you followed suit trying to hide as much as you could under the shirt Stefano had left you in.

you walked into a brightly lit bathroom, the golden chandelier like lamps making the perfect clean white tiles look like they were made of gold. The huge bathtub covered in sparkling foam and rose petals.

Toni dragged you out of your amazed trance by coughing and tugging on your sleeve, indicating he wanted you to take it of.

"I'm not going to undress with you watching!" you snapped, thinking he should have gotten the hint by now.

He turned around and kept his hand extended to take the shirt when you were done.

"just so you know, I have seen master Stefano's... guests before. there's nothing you have to be embarrassed about." Toni said without looking.

"it's not shame, it's... it's just common sense!" you said.

"oh... that's an... interesting way of looking at it." he said, sounding surprised.

"what do you mean?" you asked a bit confused. You placed the shirt in Toni's extended hand, and walked towards the tub.

"to think someone in a world like this would even care about such things. I assumed you were embarrassed about showing your... marked body to a stranger. Then again, even that is rare nowadays, especially with the woman the masters bring in." the butler explained.

"whores, you mean." you said, sliding into the bath. You hissed at the feeling of the hot water before relaxing your muscles and inhaling the sweet rosy sent. It was very calming, especially with everything you'd been through in the part two days.

"no... well... not yet. That's usually how they end up though. Master Stefano usually brings back someone who'd sleep with anyone. Master Luciano doesn't really care for woman," Toni said as you sank neck deep into the water.

You heard toni move some things behind you and you turned around to see what he was up to. Letting your guard down was a risk you could not afford to take no matter what, even is the warm water was practically begging you to turn around and forget all your worries and... NO! You couldn't think that way!

He was just leaving some clothes near the sink. You grabbed a sponge and started to clean yourself, you where still sticky from various fluids you didn't want to think about at that moment.

You noticed toni glance back at you a few times, he always turned his attention back to something else when he noticed you were still glaring daggers at him.

"can't you just leave?" you asked him after he'd just been standing their with his back towards you for a while.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have my orders." he replied monotonously.

'lapdog,' you thought to yourself.

"You're allowed to ask question you know." Toni said

It's not like you were particularly worried about asking. It's just that... You didn't really know either.

"What was up with Stefano's hair this morning?" There was absolutely no point to that question. It was just the first thing that popped into your mind.

Toni looked at you surprised "Uhm... Well he dies it. After washing it it gets a bit darker. It's the non-permanent kind. He doesn't want to damage his hair." He answered and you promised yourself not to get any further into anyone's beauty rituals or why toni knew from this point on.

"Why are you with the Vargas brothers? Are you held hostage or something?" You asked.

"I understand why you might think that. No, I'm not a hostage, I don't owe them money and I didn't get into this business voluntarily," He said.

"Then why?" The more he told the weirder it sounded for someone like him to be a mafia boss' right hand.

"I am an idiot. I need the Vargas brothers," He swallowed dryly "I was born in spain and I didn't have many people I could rely on. The few friends I had eventually fled to escape the war. I was all by myself, injured, in the ruins of what I once called home. Stefano showed up, he offered me a everything I could have asked for in exchange for loyalty. His brother was sick at the time, and they needed allies they could trust no matter what." He said, staring melancholically in front of him.

You knew very little about what went on in the rest of the world. You believed you were lucky to live where you did. The rest of the world was rumored to be in ruins.

You had heard of a civil war in spain. the axis -which included the Vargas mafia group- and the allied forces had joined in, using the country as testing grounds for new weapons.

The front-lines constantly moved and there was nothing left of the country.

"Anything else?" Toni asked, interrupting your thoughts. The question as to what he was always thinking about and why he looked so sad was also answered.

"The guy who took me here, uhm... Lutz and the other one, Kuro,"

"What about them?" Toni asked.

"Are they dead?" You asked bluntly. Receiving another blank stare from toni.

"They are both still alive. Their skills are roughly at par with Luciano's. that's why they are always with him." Toni explained.

"At par with Luciano?" It seemed impossible.

"Well, when they're together they're able to restrain him at least." Toni said. That made a lot more sense.

"It's the reason they're allowed so close to Luciano and Stefano." Toni continued.

"Wouldn't that just make it more dangerous?" You asked.

"They would never turn against them!" Toni snapped sternly.

"Why?" You asked, toni's answers

Toni seemed a bit puzzled as to how he should explain it. He opened his mouth to say something a few times but always changed his mind at the last moment.

"they owe him. They still depend on the Vargas brothers" was his eventual answer.

It still didn't seem very logical. Was there really anyone who cared about things such as debt? If they were dead wouldn't their money be theirs to take?

While you were caught up in your thoughts Toni walked towards the bathtub and kneeled beside it.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Toni asked, now dangerously close.

That sentence caused a short flashback to the night before, to the moment you surrendered to Stefano and those soft lips... ARGH! focus already!

You shook your head trying to rid yourself of the thoughts, ignoring the spaniard next to you.

There was one more question you'd like him to answer, the one you'd been to scared to ask for a while now.

"What is going to happen to me?" you asked.

"Apparently the masters have become very fond of you. You'll stay here as their ''pet'' of sorts." Toni said.

That answer could definitely have been worse, but to become someone's pet?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ''THEIR PET''?!" you snapped.

"It's the way master Stefano refers to his closest servants. He calls me his dog. You shouldn't be too offended by it. It's... like a term of endearment to him." Toni explained it as if he was happy about it.

"Endearment my ass." you mumbled softly.

Toni chuckled and you could see a small smile curve his lips.

'He's pretty handsome when he's smiling' you thought. You mentally slapped yourself for at least the tenth time since you'd been abducted. You had to focus on getting away! Last night's events were...were...

you tried to come up with an excuse for your behavior the previous night when you felt the sponge being taken from your hands.

You looked at Toni who still smiled at you and brought the sponge up to wash your shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?!" you said.

It probably wasn't the best idea you had ever had, standing up to a potential murderer, but you were not nearly as afraid of him as you had been of the Vargas brothers.

"You are still dirty and you seem rather distracted this morning. Just ignore me." he said. Something in his voice sounded familiar, it sounded like... Stefano?

No it was a bit different from Stefano but he spoke in the same soothing relaxing tone as Stefano did. A tone that made you want to close your eyes and let him take control.

Not like you were going to let him. You had some dignity left and you weren't about to lower yourself to the level of those bitches who threw themselves away just for money and pleasure.

You pushed his hand away and took the sponge back. It didn't help much because seconds later his hands were on your shoulders again with a wet washcloth.

"in case you didn't catch the message, I can wash myself and I don't want you to touch me," you said venomously.

"they really didn't go easy on you did they? Just look at all these marks," he said, completely ignoring your question.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" you yelled.

You were about to turn around to scream and possibly punch him for sexually harassing you but you stopped when his lips brushed against the shell of your ear and sensually whispered "how I wish I had been the one to leave those marks on you,"

and despite the hot water you froze at those words.

"may I please?" Toni pleaded softly into your ear.

He didn't wait for a response and let his hands slide lower, but you grabbed his ponytail and pulled him over your head into the water.

"NO. no, you may not!" you hissed at the soaked butler when he came back up and gasped for air. He hung his head. He looked incredibly silly, soaking wet, covered in foam and soapsuds and some stray hairs sticking to his face. You felt a bit guilty towards him, he hadn't been nearly as bad as the italians had been the night before and he'd almost pleaded for permission. Then again, he never got permission so he deserved this much.

"you are right miss. Please forgive me. You are the lover of my masters, that was inappropriate of me." he said.

"well it's not like I'm their lover or anything," you mumbled, as he climbed out of the tub and took off his wet clothes except for his pants so he was shirtless and barefoot.

You snuck a few glances at his tanned muscular chest, his little white scars and his wet pants that clung tightly to his lower half leaving little up to the imagination, especially with you still so close to him.

He tipped his head back and slicked his hair back to get it out of his face and rested it there for a few seconds, you couldn't help but swoon at the sight.

You felt the heat in your stomach return. He wasn't touching you and Luciano and Stefano were the last people you were thinking about.

"I've got one more question," you said before he could walk away to dry off and change.

"yes," he said. He turned towards you and the light reflected on his tight abs.

"why me?" you asked shyly.

Toni stared in front of himself again trying to think of a way to answer your question.

"when Lutz first brought you in you were still unconscious but even then I wanted to take you from his arms and hold you like that forever. When you woke up you seemed so upset, I wanted to hug you and whisper little nothing into your ears until you'd calmed down. When Stefano took you to his room I knew what he was going to do to you, that was the first time I actually... wished for him to die. I could hear you three last night and it was heartbreaking. I tried to convince myself that you were just another prostitute that would leave my life again soon, that you were just like all other woman master Stefano had taken home, but then...you really are different... And just now... you were so close... I couldn't help myself... I'm so sorry," he said, trying to find something to look at.

You stared at him in disbelief.

"T...That doesn't answer my question, Toni," you said hesitantly.

"I love you _. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you," toni said looking straight into your eyes with those gorgeous violet jewels.

You averted your gaze to notice that most of the foam had disappeared by now and you were almost completely exposed to the hot semi-naked butler.

You decided to simply give up and surrender to the ever tightening knot in your abdomen. You lifted yourself out of the water which had gone from hot to warm and sat on the edge next to Toni.

"if I stay in any longer I'll get all wrinkly," you said. To your slight dismay Toni got up and walked away but he returned seconds later with a fluffy white towel.

He didn't think of you as a plaything or a whore. You gave in to your instincts and grew a bit bolder. You lifted your leg so it was almost in front of his face.

"go ahead," you said, you averted your eyes and tried not to blush.

He smirked. you couldn't see, but you just knew he did!

You felt one of his hands wrap around your ankle and he kneeled before you. You looked back at him when you felt the soft material of the towel caress your lower leg.

When he was done with your legs he glanced up to see you blushing, the ends of your hair still wet and your bare chest rising and falling along with your already heavy breathing.

He smirked ha bend down to kiss every one of your toes.

He spread your legs and continued to rub you with the towel, exposing you completely, but purposely avoiding the place where you wanted to be touched the most.

"j-just... stop teasing" you said.

"then tell me where you want me to touch you, milady," he purred.

You took the towel from his hands and tossed it aside. You grabbed his ponytail and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. He licked your bottom lip for entrance, but when your mouth remained shut he gently bit down on it, you let out a small gasp which he quickly swallowed with another kiss. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and explored every corner of it, licking your tongue whenever yours past his and sucking on it softly.

He pulled you off the edge of the bath and towards the large counter in front of a large mirror with small golden lights decorating the frame. He sat on the edge of the counter and pulled you onto his lap.

You could feel his erection press against you as he pulled you into another make-out session. You wrapped your arms around his neck and began to undo the silky purple ribbon the held his hair together.

You combed your fingers through his wet hair. Next grabbed the other end of the ribbon with the hand you'd been ruffling up his hair with and used it to pull his closer, making him nip and suck at your neck, leaving more marks to join the ones Stefano and Luciano made the night before.

"mnn~ not enough..." Toni almost growled out.

"wha-" you wanted to ask him what he meant, but you soon got your answer when he put you down on the counter and kneeled back between your legs like he'd done earlier.

He eased your thighs apart and pressed his lips against your inner thigh, sucking it roughly. When he pulled away he admired his work, a small bright red hickey. He looked back up at you.

"I want you. I want you more than you could ever understand." he whispered.

He said you wouldn't understand but you did if only a little. He was all by himself for a very long time, with only his masters and a bunch of prostitutes as an excuse for company. He fell in love with you and wanted you because you were different. He wanted to monopolize you knowing you had already been claimed as someone else's property. He wanted to claim you as his own but couldn't so he left that mark on you, a small mark in an intimate place no one else would see but he'd know it was there and that was enough. It was enough to know that you had been his if only for a brief moment, that you had let him mark you.

Toni kissed you again, but in an even more intimate pace this time.

He ran his tongue slowly over your entrance. It still felt a bit sore from the previous night but the spaniard's tongue teasing your privates felt so good all the pain quickly faded into pleasure.

He thrusted his tongue inside of you, making you moan out his name softly between your hitched breaths.

It was different from what Stefano had done to you. Stefano had forced you down and made you submit to him, it wasn't any less pleasurable, but Toni was different. Toni got down on his knees for you with pleasuring you as his only intention. He worshipped you like a goddess, a very fuckable goddess.

He pressed two fingers in at once, surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as last time, while his tongue moved to play with you clit.

"T-Toni... it's enough already... just do me~" you pleaded.

He looked up at you surprised, but he complied with your request and hoisted himself onto his feet.

He undid his pants and pressed the tip of his erection against your entrance.

"are you ready?" he whispered into your ear, nipping gently at the shell.

To be honest you weren't sure. He was a lot bigger than Luciano or Stefano and he hadn't prepared you a thoroughly, but that was your own fault.

"y-yes," you mewled softly.

He pressed in slowly, savoring tho moment and the feeling of your walls clamp down on him.

Once he was all the way in he gave you some time to adjust but if the hot throbbing inside you was any indication he couldn't wait much longer.

"ah...you c-can move... mnn...," you moaned as he pulled out and began to thrust back in in a steady rhythm.

You felt how he gradually sped up and you wrapped your legs around his waist for a better angle. He hit your g-spot dead-on and you could almost see stars.

"AH... Toni~... so good..." you moaned, not even caring what came out of your mouth anymore.

And soon you both climaxed, your essences mixing deep inside of you.

You both caught your breath and he slowly pulled out of you.

"oh, now just look at you milady! You just had a bath and you're already dirty again!" he scolded, before another faint smile curved his lips. He carried you back to the bath which was only luke-warm by now and all the foam had disappeared.

You cleaned yourselves up and got dressed. You didn't know that much about clothing but you knew enough to see that this stuff was expensive! You put it on (trying to ignore the way the perverted lacy underwear hugged your privates) and looked yourself over in the mirror. It wasn't something you would have picked yourself but it fitted perfectly and it looked great. The silky shirt went down a bit to low and the jeans were a bit to tight to your preference.

Toni went back to his quiet self and by the time you where taken to a fancy looking dinning room, that looked like it was ripped straight from a royal italian style palace, to have breakfast he'd found other things to stare at.

You couldn't deny that the Vargas brothers fed their 'pets' well. The breakfast was almost as impressive as the room in which it was served.

((I'm lazy so insert favorite breakfast here. Pancakes, fried eggs, whatever))

After your breakfast Toni took the dirty plates and went to do the dishes.

He told you to go to Stefano's office, the place where you'd woken up the day before. It was hard to mis since it was behind the huge double-door at the end of the hallway.

You walked inside, expecting Stefano sitting behind his desk and Luciano nagging about something but they weren't there.

Instead there were the tall intimidating German who'd abducted you and the rude asian man who'd challenged Luciano to a fight.

Both of them turned towards you as you entered.

"oh, FRUK." you muttered under your breath.

**Love, sweet love! Oh, who am I kidding? Toni wasn't the first guy and he won't be the last. X3**

**b.t.w. You went from virgin to having slept with 3 guys in 2 days, you must be damn pretty ^_^ **

**I sometimes wonder what my readers look like or what they think of me (then I realize you probably think I'm an ugly, chubby girl with bottle-bottom glasses and a lack of a social life and get sad ;_;)**

**please review! ^_^**


	5. Kuro Honda

**Excuse me for being a biatch towards my characters and for making the... lemon pretty lame. It's hard to make smut without constantly repeating yourself! And I'm only at the 4th character... I'm gonna die...**

"look at that, it's the new favorite of the italian clones!" the raven haired man said mockingly, elbowing the unresponsive german in his side.

"you're no fun," he said after a moment of silence and elbowed him harder.

Only a small "hmm" was heard as a response.

"mio amore! How great to see you!" Stefano greeted you as if you hadn't seen each other in weeks but you were sure it had only been a few hours.

"Hi," you said blankly. Every fibre of your being screamed "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" but you resisted the urge to run and stood silent.

"yo, what's up? Why' ya call us here?" Kuro asked.

"I have a special assignment for you. Luciano and I have had a bit of trouble dealing with the adversaries ((2p allies)) lately. I'm afraid this building is no longer a safe place to sta-" Stefano's explanation was cut off by the japanese man.

"yeah yeah, it's not safe, we'll all die, death and destruction, but what do you want us to do?!" he snapped impatiently.

"I want you to escort _ to a safe place while Luciano, Toni and I take care of everything here," Stefano said.

"see? That wasn't so hard, was i- HEY, HOLD ON A SEC?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO LOOK AFTER JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PET BITCHES?!" the raven haired man shouted.

***BANG***

A painfully familiar sound. A gunshot.

Stefano had fired at Kuro who still stood in the same position as he had when he was yelling but with a few strands of hair less. A furious expression on his face.

Stefano glared at the man as if he'd insulted his mother instead of his one-night-stand.*

"because I told you to, Kuro. You know what happens if you refuse me," Stefano threatened and you recalled why you feared the flamboyant mafioso.

"fine, whatever, but I don't get what makes her so special. It's not like she's pure anymore. Hell, she's slept with three guys in two days!" Kuro huffed, you blushed and looked down. "what? Did ya really think we wouldn't know? you should have heard yourself scream last night," Kuro said, taunting you once again.

"listen to me, Kuro! If you hurt her, insult her, or let any harm come to her whatsoever, I will let you die," Stefano said these words so calmly, but he was glaring so furiously

Kuro nodded mutely and sat down on the expensive looking red velvet couch, which was the only space near the wall that hadn't been made invisible by completely stuffed bookshelves.

"when do he leave?" he asked, while trowing his feet on the armrest and resting his head on the other as if he was about to go to sleep. You were just about sure by now that if Stefano hadn't told him you would leave right that instant, he would have drifted off into a blissful sleep right then.

You were sitting in a plane right now, being transported to god knows where. In front of you was the kamikaze samurai who was sound asleep, despite the roaring of the plane's propellors and the hauling of the wind that could be heard.

Flying the plane was the german abductor Lutz who hadn't said a word yet and looked almost asleep as well, he was sleepwalking... flying... you get it, he looked almost braindead!

Looking at the man a bit more closely though, the scar on his cheek wasn't the only scar he had. His arms and shoulders, that where exposed by his dirty white tank-top, were also marked with and interesting pattern of scars.

He had taken off his cap, showing off his messy blonde hair that seemed to have been cut or scorched in several uneven places and you had to fight the urge to go look for a comb and a pair of scissors.

"Luciano gave him those," Kuro said from behind, making you jump forward into the cockpit and trip, landing straight in Lutz's lap.

"H-Hi," you said awkwardly to the german who was giving you a creepy lifeless stare. Kuro laughed and pulled you up. His gloved hands felt surprisingly boney under the fabric.

"Lutz's scars. Luciano gave him those. He was a real tough guy when we first met. Kind of like me. Luciano got pissed off by his attitude and he... beat it out of him," Kuro explained.

"I don't get why you stay with those guys in the first place," you muttered. What you wouldn't do to get to the back of the plane and find a peaceful corner to hide in.

"simple, without them we die as well as our people, with them we just have to suffer their endless whining and demands. The choice was fairly easy for us," Kuro said bluntly.

"so they are holding them hostage?" you asked. Kuro thought about that for a moment (it was the first time you had seen him actually think his answers through).

"no... he's using them as a threat but he has taken care of them. I'm from japan and before the Vargas clones came there was a great famine. Because of them my people can live in peace and they won't have to live on the corpses of their loved ones. I know what a torture mere hunger can be, so I'll do whatever it takes to keep that fate from befalling my people," Kuro told, his gloved hands moved up to undo the decorative golden buttons of the black jacket he wore. He slid it off his shoulders, the golden shoulder patches making an interesting clicking sound as they hit the floor.

Your eyes went wide when you saw the man's half-nude form. He was all skin and bones. You could count his ribs and the small cuts on his skin. His arms were almost like sticks. His slid off one of his gloves using his mouth and reached out a pale boney hand to you.

You grabbed his hand and he guided yours to caress his chest. You shivered at the feeling of you fingers gliding over his cold ribcage and down his torso until it rested on a boney hip.

"they give me too little to end my hunger, just too much to starve. So I always feel hungry. I know what suffering feels like," he said.

You were at a loss of words. You glanced over at Lutz. He looked well-fed at least. You glanced at Kuro once more. He regained his cocky grin and placed your hand on Lutz's scarred shoulder, tracing every fine white line with your fingertips, you felt Lutz shiver in fear beneath your touch, as if you would re-open the wounds with your hands.

Lutz looked up at you. Kuro's grip loosened and he walked back to the back of the plane and curled up on the bench he had been sleeping on earlier. You looked at Lutz, who gave an understanding nod. You picked up Kuro's jacket and the silky purple cape attached to it. You sat down next to Kuro and placed the jacket over his shoulders. He looked at you surprised but soon he looked down again.

"this is going to sound selfish but do you mind if I use you as a pillow for a while?" he asked and you nodded. He snuggled up close to you and closed his eyes.

"you're so soft," he mumbled. You softly patted his head.

After a while his breathing became steady and he laid there completely still. You were tempted to touch him. Being the right hand of a mafia boss he'd be the last you'd expected to find starving.

You ran your fingers over his chest again. What wasn't skin and bones was the bit of muscle he had. Was he really not going to die at this rate?

"is my body that interesting?" he suddenly asked. His half lidded eyes looked up at you with a glimmer of amusement.

"I thought you were asleep!" you said a bit louder than intended.

"so you'd touch a dude's chest in his sleep?" he questioned.

"n-no, not like that! I-I mean-"

"don't worry. I'm gonna move somewhere else," he said.

"you don't have to. I won't touch you again I promise," you said.

"it's not that. You're not as comfortable to sleep on as I thought," Kuro said. You didn't know how he did it but he made 'uncomfortable as a pillow' sound like an insult.

"then why did you ask?!" you asked.

"I thought it'd be nice, but sleeping on some hottie's lap just makes my lower half all the more uncomfortable," he said, smirking widely.

You glanced down at said lower half and he wasn't kidding. There was a huge bulge in the smooth black fabric of his pants.

If you'll excuse me," he said. He walked in the direction of the bathroom in the back of the plane but you stopped him.

"did... did I do that?" you asked.

"yeah, I'm not as interested in random chicks Stefano brings home. I usually take care of my own business, as I was about to do just now," he answered.

"really?" you asked, referring to him not being interested him woman.

"yeah, Unless..." he turned around and pressed himself up against you "you want to help me?"

"t-that's not what I meant," you said, trying to ignore the familiar feeling in your lower abdomen.

"aww~ don't you think that's a bit unfair? You did it for the Italian clones you were so afraid of, you did it for toni who pretty much sexually harassed you, but you won't do it for me?" he asked sweetly.

"i-it's not like that," you said shakily.

Kuro didn't respond, instead he pressed you back down onto your seat and sat down next to you. He pressed his lips onto yours and you decided to let him. He pressed you down further so you were lying on your back and he was hovering over you.

He let his hands trail up and down your sides, eventually slipping under your shirt and exploring every inch it covered. He grew bored with kissing you and gently nibbled at you earlobe and running his tongue over the shell before going lower, to nibble and suck at your neck.

His hands moved to unclasp you bra and he removed his hands to pull off your shirt. He smirked down at you as he admired the work he'd done so far, your face was bright red and your silky hair was sprawled out around you and shone bright as gold in the evening light, with only a loose lacy bra to cover your chest.

You felt a bit humiliated by the fact that he was taking full charge so you tried to regain some control over the situation by grinding your knee against the bulge in his pants.

"mnn~...yeah~ just like that babe... ah..." he moaned and slowly ground back against your jeans clad leg which was becoming more and more bothersome.

Kuro apparently had the same idea because seconds later his hands were undoing your belt that had some kind of (f/c) gems on it and pulling down your jeans.

"did you pick this or did Stefano pick it for you?" Kuro asked, while playing with the hem of you lacy panties.

"S-Stefano did," you said softly, wanting him to shift his attention to a slightly more pressing matter. Speaking of pressing, Kuro's hard-on was becoming as hard as a iron pipe by now and was so desperately pressing against it's confining that you were wondering if it wasn't painful.

Kuro slid the wet panties down your legs and immediately pressed two fingers in. It was still prepared from you... activities with Toni only hours earlier so you didn't have to go through the burning sting of being stretched for a second time that day, or were you getting used to having sex? The pleasure Kuro was providing you with shoved the question to the back of your mind and you relaxed as much as you could for the third finger.

"...I want you... now," Kuro said between his pants.

"I'm not stopping you." you said equally breathless already.

Kuro gladly accepted your invitation and ripped off his own pants. You pulled you onto his lap, the tight bit of lace still hanging around your right ankle. he lined himself up with your entrance.

His heat was pressed against the sensitive opening and you could feel it throbbing along with his rapid heartbeat. His chest rose and fell heavily with his panty breaths. He was so close to what you both wanted and he was teasing you, only giving you a taste of how good it would feel to have his hot length rub your most sensitive places.

Instead he simply gave you a challenging look.

"...challenge... accepted..." you said, your voice was a breathy whimper by now. you slammed yourself down, loving the feeling of Kuro's dick stretching you, his hot breath against your neck and the knot in your stomach growing tighter with every small twitch or move Kuro made. You both let out a long wordless wail of pleasure and you took a moment to adjust to the feeling before slowly lifting yourself up until only the tip of his cock was still inside of you and then slammed down again.

After repeating this a few times you set a steady rhythm and quickly bounced in his lap. Kuro licked his lips and drowned in the sight. His hands wandered over your body, exploring it, as if he was mapping it out for later use. He seemed almost desperate to touch every part of you. He let his hands travel up and down your sides, caress you breasts, and occasionally squeeze your behind as your climax neared.

With a long moan of Kuro's name you clenched around him in climax, pushing him over the edge as well. He pulled you down to slam into you deep one last time as he growled out your name.

You slumped against his small frame and tried to catch your breath. Two rounds per day was just about your limit and having to top didn't make it much easier. Your brushed some stray strands of hair aside that were sticking to your sweaty cheeks and forehead.

Kuro picked up his discarded jacket and draped is around your shoulders and pulled you down with him to sleep on his chest, using you as a blanket. You listened to his heartbeat slowing down and becoming more calm and steady as you let your fatigue claim your consciousness and drifted off.

***Italians are the worlds greatest mama's boys and they stay with their mothers until they're like past the 30 and they're very protective of their family. you insult one, you insult them all, especially if it's their mother.**

**OMG I've been such a *BEEP* for my character~ you're really the only one who's "nice" for them ,v_v**


	6. Lutz Beilschmidt

Having landed safely you were now living with Kuro and Lutz in Germany. You strangely found yourself longing for the to revealing clothes Stefano picked for you in the morning, for Toni's small signs of affection like a small kiss on the cheek when no one was around, you even missed Luciano's occasional threats.

Then again it could have been worse, even though the house was a mess of the dirt tracked into the house, the dust that must have taken years to collect to such a degree, and loads and loads of metal parts, that brought you to you had spend most of your time there cleaning, it could have been worse. It's not like you had anything else to do.

It turned out Lutz had an older brother, Edgar, who worked as an engineer for the Vargas brothers. He was crafty, good with a gun, and a LOT nicer than his brother had been so far.

Only...-

"WHAAA~ I'M SO SORRY~! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP I SWEAR!"

He was a total wimp...

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! LET ME SLEEP!" Kuro yelled while chasing the tall white haired engineer. Said engineer seemed on the verge of crying and slipped over his own thrash to crash face first into the wall.

He was about to give up and cry and surrender to his fate when you stepped in and wiped the blood off his nose and the tears off his face. Kuro stopped and put his sword away while muttering some words you probably didn't even want to know the meaning of.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

"Y-Yes! I'm completely fine don't worry!" Edgar jumped up and was about to run back to the basement where he usually hid from Kuro and his brother but he tripped over the long blue coat you'd never seen him without.

"You're not alright, Edgar" you said with a small smile. Taking care of him was like taking care of a small child. Kuro yanked Edgar back on his feet, you were about to tell him not to be so rough when you recalled it probably didn't hurt anyway.

Edgar's left arm was made of metal. The metal ran from his arm up to his chest and around his neck. He told you his arm was only missing from his shoulder onwards but the extra metal case protected his heart and his throat. The coat he refused to take off was of a special metal he had discovered. It looked just like any ordinary fabric and it moved like ordinary fabric but it was bullet-proof and it didn't burn.

He was one of the most sensible people you had met in a long time, despite the fact that he was a klutz. At least he knew danger when he saw it and took precautions.

Edgar went back to the safe haven of his basement where he worked and Kuro decided to get himself something to eat, he had been eating a lot since you'd gotten here since there was no one to keep tabs on him anymore.

You picked ip the metal parts Edgar had slipped over and put the ones that could still be used in your pocket to return to Edgar later. You'd throw away the broken ones but you weren't counting on a sharp piece of iron sticking out and cutting your finger. You walked upstairs, knowing the bandages were kept in the bathroom there.

However when you reached the top of the stairs, you bumped into Edgar's younger brother, Lutz.

"Oh, hi. Can you please let me through?" You asked, still a bit nervous around your former abductor.

"You're bleeding," he stated stoically.

'Well thank you captain obvious!' You thought to yourself. You tried to walk past him but he grabbed your bleeding hand and stuck your bloody finger. In his mouth, sucking gently.

"H-HEY!" You said, trying to pull your hand away, but he was persistent as ever and ran his tongue over the cut as he pleased. His hands were so cold, but his mouth was so warm, the contrast was so...

You shivered when he slid your fingers out of his mouth and ran his tongue over the now extremely sensitive fingertip.

"let me help," he said, grabbing you more firmly by the wrist and dragging you into his bedroom before you could as much as protest.

he pushed you down onto his bed. You fully expected him to try something, but instead he turned around and grabbed a little first aid kit from his desk. He grabbed your hands again and put a plaster on the cut.

"uhm... thanks," you said. He nodded, but made no further move whatsoever. You felt a bit awkward and you looked for a way to break the silence without making yourself feel like an idiot because he wouldn't respond.

"sorry," he said softly. Beating you to it.

"excuse me?" you said, trying to look at the German's face that went hidden behind the dirty cap he was wearing.

"I kidnaped you, I'm sorry," he said.

"oh... that's okay... I guess," you said awkwardly.

He sat down next to you and looked at the barely visible kiss-marks and love-bites that had almost faded away. Your mark of ownership was almost gone and it had hardly felt like you were held captive. Life had been pretty much the way it had before, only with a few new... friends. Or friends with benefits would be a more accurate description. The thoughts of escaping had soon fled your mind, realizing you were not in any danger, and if you wanted to, you could turn them down.

Next he rolled up your sleeve a bit to reveal a small red area, surrounding a barely visible puncture wound. It was where Mindy had stabbed you with that needle and knocked you out, you couldn't help but scratch it so it never closed up, you suspected the drug had something to do with it too.

"But, I was just wondering why you'd accept me as payment? You could have guessed Luciano wouldn't care and I'm not exactly... "Stefano's type", so why did you take me?" you asked. He stayed silent for a moment but then he spoke up.

"You're different. Smart, caring, and beautiful. I could not let such a woman got to waste and I knew they would agree," he said.

You blushed slightly, the others had called you pretty before but the never acknowledged you as smart or caring. It was probably also the most he'd spoken in all his life so you felt slightly flattered that he went through the trouble.

"thanks," you said with a smile. You got up to leave, but he grabbed your hand once more and pulled you onto his lap. He didn't say anything more. Instead he gently kissed your neck, not yet marking you, while he snaked his arms around your waist.

"L-Lutz! What are you doing!" you said, trying to free yourself.

Lutz stopped kissing you, instead he nuzzled your neck and waited for you to stop resisting. When you gave up on trying to break his iron grip he moved his hands to hold onto your hips, while he licked up your neck. He felt cold, but not unpleasantly so.

He softly nibbled at your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He must have noticed, because next he licked your ear shell, then proceeded to blow into your ear, making you jump.

"AH! Don't do that!" you yelled. He gave no reply, but you felt him smirk against your skin.

His hands gently caressed you hips, moving up until his hands where cupping your breasts, his mouth never leaving your neck.

He squeezed you just a bit to rough and tweaked your hardening nipples. You moaned softly, as you felt his vital regions come to life beneath you.

He pressed you down onto his mattress and held your hands above your head. You thought it was a bit uncomfortable since he applied quite a lot of force and all other times your were free to hold onto them or clung to the (unfortunately occasional) bedsheets, but this was different, it left you defenseless and exposed.

"don't worry... and don't squirm while you're at it... entrust yourself to me, and I promise I'll make you feel good," Lutz whispered into your ear.

You relaxed a little and Lutz connected your lips in a sloppy desperate kiss.

You failed to notice the sound of Lutz' belt being unbuckled. You were to occupied with his mouth to care, until he tied your hands in place using the belt he'd just taken off.

"L-Lutz, this isn't funny anymore," you whimpered when the tall intimidating german above you smirked at his helplessly bound prey.

"well, I'm not joking," he said.

He trailed kisses down your neck, while grabbing a dagger from the nightstand. You whimpered a bit a the sight. Even knowing he wouldn't hurt you you felt scared.

Lutz let the flat side of the blade caress your side for a moment, but them he slipped it under the hem of your shirt, quickly cutting through it as if he had done it a million times before.

At this point it had become hard to tell apart the familiar twitches of arousal in your stomach from the stomach tightening fear. The fright put your senses on high, it made you aware of every touch and his breath ghosting over your now exposed skin. Somewhere the fear that made your stomach clench whenever you noticed him move only added to pleasure you received.

His hands that where rough with callouses and scars, moved over your exposed upper half, tracing every dip and curve , feeling every inch of skin, paying extra attention to spots that seemed sensitive.

The knife came into your vision once again and you had to keep yourself from shivering. You wouldn't let him know you were scared of him. You were not going to lose, you decided determinedly, your fear fading back to your natural stubbornness.

Seconds after that decision was made you found yourself with you bra torn to bits and Lutz' hot tongue pleasuring you nipples.

You tugged on your bounds, to no avail. The leather that wrapped around your wrists loosely was a trick, and you couldn't break free or slip loose no matter how hard you pulled. The option of giving in and submitting seemed to become more attractive with every second that passed, while Lutz dragged his tongue along the vein on your neck up till your ear and he held you loosely in his hands, his thumbs playing with your hardened nipples.

Lutz undid the button on your jeans and slid them down your waist, along with your panties. You squeezed your legs together, trying to hide how wet you had become.

"spread your legs," Lutz demanded. You stayed still, not looking at Lutz and trying to think of something that would calm you down, but your own mind was working against you, only picturing those rough cool hands easing your thighs apart. those perfectly sculpted scarred abs rubbing against your torso, the delicious burning stretch of that thick hot German... CAN YOU GET IT TOGETHER ALREADY?! STOP BEING SUCH A PERV.

((no don't, it gets me more readers))

Lutz didn't seem mad you refused his orders, instead he looked a bit... bored.

He pushed himself off you, leaving you cold, exposed, bound, and very horny on his bed.

You got the message, "if you disobey I'll leave you like this," and slowly spread your legs a little.

Lutz' expression didn't change, but you didn't feel like opening up any further and Lutz still didn't seem to feel like pleasing you. Not that it really mattered, you were pretty much bound to lose, in more ways than one.

The feeling in your lower half began to take control of your mind. You lifted one of your legs and let it caress a few of his poorly done stitches, making him hiss softly.

It obviously hurt, but he also seemed to enjoy it. He flinched when you put your foot against his chest, the soles of your feet feeling the thick scar tissue underneath his tank-top. He removed it, then proceeding to grab one of your feet and kissing it, before hoisting your leg over his shoulder.

He was already undoing his own pants by the time you caught on with what he was planning. He had no intention of preparing you, and if the bulge in his pants was any indication, that was going to hurt like hell, if not tear you completely.

You began to whimper in panic, but when the tip of Lutz' hard length brushed against your twitching entrance all thought of escaping, or preparation became secondary to the burning need between your legs.

Lutz at least bothered to enter you slowly, but despite your whimpers and groans in pain he continued to move. He was bigger than any guy you had had before,and the pain only made you clamp down harder. You tried to relax while Lutz shoved his hot length into you.

Once he was inside you completely you could think close to clearly again. You wanted him, you needed him, but you definitely didn't like being fucked this way.

With your leg over his shoulder he could reach deeper, but you felt cold and exposed if you didn't have someone to hold onto, and didn't have someone holding onto you, and hugging was made impossible.

"tell me... what do you want?..." Lutz asked, panting as his erection twitched inside of you, begging for release.

"I want you... to fuck me... gently, please..." you pleaded, almost out of breath.

He nodded, slowly hoisting your other leg over his shoulder, and pulled out of you. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth at a pace that would have been killing if it was anyone else, but you didn't mind him going slow. His size made up for that tenfold and you mewled in pleasure as the pain began to subside.

"I'm sorry... can I go... f-faster?" Lutz pleaded. You nodded, tossing and turning while you tugged on your firm bounds.

Lutz pressed in deeper, increasing his pace. He pushed you down more so you almost doubled over and you cold feel his natural coolness fade, his body heating up more as he increased his speed.

"L-Lutz...oh~... k-kiss me..." you begged, wanting to feel more of him. He slammed into you hard, making you scream in pleasure and pain when your sweet spot was hit, but quickly swallowing the noise by pressing his mouth against yours.

You let him dominate the kiss, finally giving up on your last bit of self control and just allowing him to pleasure you.

"that's it... just trust me... AH~..." Lutz moaned in your ear.

You threw your head back as far as you could and focused on nothing, but the warmth and the wonderful feeling of being stretched as he pounded into you over, and over, and over, and over again and then once more.

His thrust became more erratic, his kisses more sloppy, and his body temperature higher, letting you know he'd cum soon. You were pretty close yourself, but at this rate he'd come first and he didn't seem like he'd be up for a second round soon after that.

"m-more~... I need M~more... please~!..." you moaned.

Lutz bit down on your bottom lip, preventing any sound other than your moans and whimpers to leave your mouth. One of his hands, that had been supporting his weight until now, moved down to rub against your clit, while his weight allowed him to pound into your sweet spot with even more force than before.

You were send over the edge a few thrusts later with a loud scream of Lutz' name while his hot essences filled you.

Lutz collapsed on top of you, making it particularly hard to breath, because of your current position, and the rough pounding only seconds before. Thank god, he rolled off your before you felt your fatigue catch up to you and your eyes slid closed.

And the last thing your heard besides your own uneven breathing were four words, whispered in soft sweet german.

"ich liebe dich,_"


	7. Edgar Beilschmidt

You woke up next to Lutz who had at least bothered to clean you up and put his shirt on you before dozing of next to you. You decided to let him sleep and walked to your own bedroom and got dressed. Kuro was snoring in the other room, by now you knew he was a very messy sleeper, but when you looked into his bedroom even you were surprised to find in with one foot on his pillow, the other on his nightstand, his head on the end of the bed and his arms sprawled around him like a starfish.

Only Edgar's room was empty.

You walked down the two sets of stairs to Edgar's basement and halfway down you could already hear Edgar whining and something buzzing loudly.

"Mein gott! How did this happen?!" He cried.

"Are you okay?" You asked and he quickly whirled around and hid something behind his back.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, his voice close to a squeak.

"Edgar, what's going on?" You asked in the motherly tone you often used with the neurotic engineer.

He hung his head and held out his left hand that was visibly vibrating and creating a low buzzing sound.

"What happened?" You asked.

"Well I can't turn it off," he answered.

"Why would you make it do that in the first place?" You said half laughing, taking the buzzing object in your hands.

He didn't answer, but instead he closed the distance between you and put the shaking arm around you, pressing his hand to the small of your back.

It felt strange when the violently vibrating hand was pressed against your body which was still a bit sore after your activities from the night before, but it felt soothing and oddly warm.

"I-is it nice?" Edgar asked shyly. You nodded.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned against him so you could relax your legs and hips more, which were probably even more sore than your back at that moment.

Edgar blushed bright red and wrapped both his arms around you more firmly.

"Y-You could s-sit down, i-if you want to that is!" Edgar stuttered.

Edgar lifted you onto his desk and moved between your legs to hold you closer.

You let his hand rub soothing circles on your back while resting your head against his chest. For a wimp he had quite some muscle under the iron case. Edgar let his hand wander a bit more and began to slide down lower.

"Tell me where it hurts and I'll make it better for you," Edgar offered sweetly.

"I-I-I-I-" you tried to talk, but that was rather hard with Edgar's hand on your back.

"Oh, s-sorry... Oh, I messed up again!" Edgar whined and he walked away from you with his hands is his long silver hair, some of it getting tangled into the joints of his vibrating hand and getting puled out when he let them down, making him whimper again.

"Edgar! It's okay!" you said, laughing.

From behind him you couldn't see the furious blush on his pale face and his adorable shy smile.

"a-are you sure?" he asked softly, barely audible over the buzz from his hand.

"I'm sure, Edgar," you answered happily.

You grabbed his hand and moved it back making it return to it's previous path, sliding around your waist and humming against your hips.

"he hurt you over here too, didn't he?" Edgar asked, eyeing the spot his was softly massaging, making you feel a little nervous about the skirt you were wearing. "and here?" he asked, that cute shyness slipping away a bit more with every word, while his hand had moved down to your inner thigh and you could feel a familiar dampness in your panties.

"and... here?" Edgar asked, as he suddenly pressed his whole hand against your crotch, making you yelp in surprise. You began to moan as the soft vibrations teased your most sensitive places.

"well?" Edgar asked, giving you a sly smile. It was out of character for him, but Damn was it a turn on! Your moved your hips and pressed against his hand a bit more, the vibrating was so good, but it wasn't enough!

"y-yes, i-it hurt, p-please make me feel better," you pleaded through your loud moans.

"of coarse," he said, kissing your forehead softly, while he pressed against your privates more firmly.

You squeaked loudly whining as the shock of pleasure subsided and the vibrating from the handsome prussian man and the friction of your panties wasn't enough once more.

"I didn't know you could make such cute noises," Edgar whispered, his breath tickling your ear, almost making you giggle through your moans.

You looked up at him, watching him grin comfortingly. He leaned down and connected your mouths in a passionate and slightly sloppy kiss. He broke the kiss and you gasped for air, he chuckled and kissed down your neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood like his brother.

When he latched onto your sweet-spot you couldn't bear it anymore.

"EDGAR STOP TEASING AND JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" you screamed, the pitch of your voice abnormally high.

For a moment his usual shyness returned and he backed away a little, removing his hand from your wet panties.

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered. You felt the sudden urge to slap him for this, but you held it in, if you really did slap him he would probably never touch you again and at this moment that would be killing.

"E-Edgar, please~ touch me more~ I want you inside of me~" you whined.

Edgar shyly took a step forward and hooked his normal fingers under the hem of your panties, sliding them down your legs. He stretched out two fingers, rubbing your clit softly, it was an odd combination of warm and cold, since the front of his hand had been pressed against your intimate parts before.

You moaned louder and moved your hips a little, spurring the white haired man on to go faster. His fingers reached your sweet spot, while his thumb pressed against your clit. The knot in you stomach tightened and you could feel yourself come close.

Oh gawd, only his finger were enough to send you over the edge, with a loud scream of his name, you spilled your juices over the vibrating digits which just kept on humming inside of you.

"E-Edgar...oh~ p-please st-stop!...aah~" you pleaded once you caught your breath. Your orgasm always left you feeling over-sensitive and the amounts of pleasure he was giving you was just to much.

Edgar slowly pulled his fingers out so you could once again breathe calmly, but the burning pleasure he had been able to provide and the length of his hard-on straining against his boxers soon got horny for a second time that day.

"_!" someone yelled upstairs, making both you and Edgar flinch. Edgar looked at you for a moment, his eyes wandering over your face, chest, and stopping at your vital regions which were dripping in the juices of your last round.

He leaned close to your ear and whispered "how much time do you think we'll need for a second round?" just the sound of his voice send sparks of electricity down your spine, tightening the knot in your stomach, and settling in your much abused womanhood.

"three minutes, if we're lucky?" you answered, judging by the obvious tightness of his pants.

"perfect," he whispered. He pulled back and opened a drawer near you pulling out a small white box. He pulled out two straps of leather, which were connected by a plastic ball in the middle.

"do you mind?" he asked, placing the ball against your lips. You opened and allowed him to gag you, realizing those upstairs would hear you if he didn't. Next were some slightly fluffy handcuffs. He took both your wrists in his hand, holding them above your head and cuffing you to a random hook that hung from the ceiling.

He took a moment you admire his own work. You were half naked, cuffed and gagged, dripping wet, with half-lidded eyes, completely willing after your last orgasm.

He grew impossibly harder and undid his own restrictions, pressing his hard hot length against your wet opening, wasting no time in shoving in all the way.

"_! where are you?" the voice called out, this time you could distinguish the thick Japanese accent. Kuro must be searching the second floor by now.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself just now. It a real turn of watching you getting all wet and horny over just my fingers, but I have to say-" he said, while slowly pulling out "being inside of you is even better." and with that he slammed into you again, making you spasm in pleasure, yanking against your bounds and screaming with ecstasy, only releasing a muffled jam of sounds with the gag in your mouth.

He had remembered the exact location of your sweet spot and rammed into it mercilessly. He was not quite as big as his brother, but his was much longer and reached so much deeper.

"Mnn~... ngh~..." you could only moan and whimper while, Edgar pounded into you a faint smile still painting his lips and and both his human hands, and his still buzzing metallic hand on your inner thighs to spread them even further.

You could almost see stars, since the gag made it harder for you to breathe. You threw your head back, closing your eyes and only focusing on the mind-numbing pleasure you were receiving.

"_!" Kuro called out to you again, he was on the first floor by now. The thrill of almost being caught like this with his older brother after sleeping with him the night before send thrills of pleasure and excitement through your spine, as you whimpered once again under Edgar's touch.

You heard Edgar moan loudly, as he slammed into you deep, one last time before spilling his own essence inside of you, pushing you over the edge with him, a loud muffled scream held back only by the gag in your mouth.

Edgar took no time to catch his breath, un-cuffing you and taking off the gag. Oxygen filling your lungs to the brim felt almost as good as climaxing by then and you sucked up as much as you could, as your mind cleared.

Edgar cleaned up his hand with a dirty, oil covered piece of cloth, and zipped his pants back up, right when you heard footsteps descending the stairs. Both of you almost jumped in shock, since you hadn't had a change to clean yourself up yet.

You smacked your legs together and pulled your skirt down, taking your panties from your ankle where they had been left hanging when Edgar pulled them down. There was no tim to put them on so you just hid them behind your back and remained seated on the desk.

You hoped Kuro wouldn't notice your slightly messy hair or the fact that you were sweating a little, as was Edgar, who was once again in a desperate attempt to turn off his hand.

"there you are! I was looking for you! Go make breakfast!" Kuro demanded, dressed in his black tank-top and boxers.

"y-yeah, just go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute," you said, casually running your fingers through your hair.

"sure," he said, running back up the stairs. Thank god, Kuro was practically brain-dead when he was hungry.

Edgar stopped the buzzing of his hand, which Kuro had paid no mind to and sighed in relief. He smiled his usual timid smile at you, placing down his screwdriver. He took your panties and slid them up your legs. You stepped off the desk to let him put the piece of undergarment on you properly. He purposely pulled it up a bit to far teasing your dripping hole one last time.

"I guess we'll have to clean you up after breakfast," He said.

I straightened up and hoped none of the hot white juices Edgar had filled you with would drip down your legs for the others to see. This was your dirty little secret after all.

**Since so many people wanted a dominant reader-chan I'll make a second version of the story. One where reader-chan is dominant, Edgar is a full time wimp, and Kuro doesn't screw things up.**


	8. Edgar Beilschmidt (2nd version)

**(( a lot of people wanted me to write about a dominant reader-chan overpowering Edgar, so I wrote a second version of it. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**I'm going to warn you all right now that this is the smuttiest crack I've written so far. Read at your own risk! Reader-chan is now officially a slut. I tried to avoid it until now, giving her some sort of reason, but I give up so just go and fuck Edgar already!))**

You woke up next to Lutz who had at least bothered to clean you up and put his shirt on you before dozing of next to you. You decided to let him sleep and walked to your own bedroom and got dressed. Kuro was snoring in the other room, by now you knew he was a very messy sleeper, but when you looked into his bedroom even you were surprised to find in with one foot on his pillow, the other on his nightstand, his head on the end of the bed and his arms sprawled around him like a starfish.

Only Edgar's room was empty.

You walked down the two sets of stairs to Edgar's basement and halfway down you could already hear Edgar whining and moaning something.

As you quietly snuck down the stairs, not to startle him if he was working on some important project.

You expected him busily fumbling with some unidentifiable weapon at his desk, but instead was sitting in the middle of his self-proclaimed workshop, kneeling with his legs wide apart, his long blue coat was sprawled out around him and he faced the ceiling, a blush painting his pale face and sweaty white locks of hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead.

For a moment you wondered what he was doing, why was he panting like that? Until he let out one particularly loud moan. He licked his lips, before softly moaning again, his human arm moving in rapid strokes.

He was masturbating.

Any other person would have snuck back up the stairs, you should just have gone to get breakfast and pretend this never happened, but you just stood there, smirking at the perfect view you got of the cute and handsome sex-deprived cyborg.

You snuck down the last steps, your house-shoes hardly making and noise against the concrete basement floor, if only you didn't step on any of the iron parts that were scattered around the desks you'd be good.

You got to his front and good barely contain a giggle. It seems Lutz' fetish ran in the family, only Edgar had used a little something on himself. From his personality you should have guessed he wasn't a tiger in bed, but this topped any of your expectations.

He was stroking himself erratically, his long hard length already dripping, and a big cock ring buzzing around the base, drawing out his much needed orgasm. He wore pants that were pulled down just enough for his considerable length to stick out, his usual long blue coat, but no shirt, revealing his pale, but perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

You saw him move his lips, somehow the way he moved looked familiar. You leaned in closer to decipher what he was uttering to himself, curious as to what the submissive S/M loving prussian could be masturbating to.

Then he let out another loud moan, almost screaming it out.

"AAH~ m-mistress! _-_! p-please~" he pleaded, he hadn't caught on to the fact you were there enjoying his little show, but you decided to grant his wish anyways. You took off your shirt, kneeling down right before him.

Who would have thought the neurotic silver haired man would be jacking himself off while thinking off what you could do to him, what he could do for you if he was yours~. These thoughts got your own mind running. Images flashed through your mind at a rapid speed, you could already see yourself standing in front of Edgar in the room where you had lost you virginity to the Vargas twins, striding towards the long haired man on massive hooker-boots he just smiled up at you like a little puppy in his black leather shorts, his erection straining against the fabric as he bend down even further to lick the leather of your boots.

But that would have to wait for another time, because Edgar was hard and horny right here and now. You looked at him franticly stroking himself a few more times before placing a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming, instantly his stroking stopped and you grabbed the base of his hardened dick.

You had half expected him to go limp upon being found out, instead you found him twitching in your hands.

His face told you a different story however. He was crying, unable to move, afraid of what would happen to him if he did. He buzzing of his cocking was the only sound that was heard.

"now you're going to be a really good boy for me, Edgar. Otherwise I'll have to punish you," you whispered,letting him know that you didn't hate him for doing this. the look of fear in his eyes subsided just a little and he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

He looked up at you with the most adorable, helpless, pleading look in his eyes, a few tears still caught in his lashes. He nodded shyly, giving you permission to do as you pleased.

A smirk spread across your face, Edgar could be so cute at times. Your hand stroked his rock-hard length and you heard him mewl in pleasure and pain from being denied release by the tight silver ring at his base. New tears dripped down his face and he bucked into the contact, already feeling desperate.

"don't you think it's a bit unfair to be feeling good all by yourself like this, Edgar?" you asked him, stroking faster, squeezing harder, and removing your hand to let him speak.

"s-sorry... I-I was just...oh~...please just let me cum!... Ah~" he tried to bring out an apology, but, obviously inexperienced and on the verge of going crazy with lust as he was, all he could do was plead for you to grant him satisfaction.

"what was that? Isn't it a bit rude to go around demanding like this? I might as well leave and let you finish up on your own." you threatened. This time Edgar looked scared, he'd die if you left after this, you couldn't leave!

He tried desperately to keep his hips still, focusing on his words.

"m-mistress, p-please~ I'll d-do anything... Mmnn~... p-please let m-me cum?" he begged sweetly. You had to hold back a giggle at being called mistress and smiled reassuringly, stroking him as fast as you could.

You pulled of the cock-ring and tossed it aside, using your free hand to pull Edgar closer by his long silky hair and smash your lips together in a passionate kiss, while Edgar moaned into the kiss with his orgasm hitting after holding it in for so long.

Hot white cum got splattered over your stomach, as well as his own. His arms wrapped around you, pressing your bodies firmly together.

Edgar kept kissing you, his tongue moving around in your mouth as if he was franticly searching for something he'd never find, constantly moving his head and squirming around, changing the angle of the kiss.

After his climax had ended he slumped down, breaking the kiss and laying his head in your lap like a dog.

"t-thank you, mistress." he said, smiling up at you, his cheeks were still rosy and his eyes were damp with tears of pleasure.

You smirked down at him for a moment, another idea taking shape in your mind and you twisted your expression into a glare.

"well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but just look at the mess you've made." you said, pointing at the white essence dripping down your chest and stomach. "clean it up." you demanded.

Edgar looked at you for a moment to see if you meant it. He was still worried about doing something wrong, he wanted his mistress' approval more than anything.

After seeing you were most definitely serious he gently pushed you back so you sat down with Edger kneeling between your legs. His soft pink tongue darted out to lick up the cum on your body. He gave a puppy-dog glance up at your face to see if he was doing alright.

You smiled and petted his head like one would do to reward a dog. the more this went on the more he did seem like a dog. Well an obedient doggy deserves a reward.

You reached behind your back to unclasp your bra, Edgar stared at at you as if a miracle was unfolding before his eyes, but you quickly brought him back down. Pulling him back down by his hair to lap up the last drops of cum on your body.

Even after your were clean we continued licking, slowly moving up.

His pressed his lips against one of your hardened nipples, his wet tongue darting out again to softly lick and suck on it.

You softly moaned in pleasure, the hand on his head tightening on his soft silver hair.

"hmm~ good boy." you praised. Watching how his eyes slid closed, while he did his best to please you.

You gently pulled him away by his hair, he looked into your eyes again, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. You cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"calm down, that felt good." you said reassuringly, bringing your face closer to his.

"but you know what would feel even better, don't you?"

Edgar's cheeks flared in an even brighter shade of red, his eyes darting around, not knowing where to look. He hesitantly picked you up and sat you down on his desk.

He undid the button and zipper on your pants as fast as he could. You couldn't help but shiver when he slid down you old jeans, leaving you in nothing but your panties in the cold basement.

Edgar noticed your discomfort and did something you'd never seen him do, he slipped the blue coat he always wore of and put it on you. His body-heat still lingered on the dark and slightly rough fabric. He buttoned up the the black buttons at the front. It was enough to cover your breasts, but it showed a lot of cleavage as well as you private parts.

You let Edgar slip a metallic finger under the hem of your panties and drag them down your legs. He glanced down, seeing how they were already soaking wet.

He had gotten quite hard himself and the site of you sitting in his coat with so much of your chest showing and your legs spread he had to restrain himself.

He kneeled down between your legs, looking up at you like a puppy begging for a treat, his eyes glazed over with lust and his mouth hanging open with his tongue sticking out slightly. You gave him a small nod, and he waisted no time pressing his lips against your wet womanhood.

He licked your clit until it had swollen into a hard bud, allowing him to take it into has mouth and suck at it. You were torn between throwing your head back in pleasure and keeping your eyes locked on your little german dog, who lapped at your precious places hungrily, fresh tears of pleasure pooling in the corners of his eyes.

He slid down lower and licked at your opening. You couldn't hold back anymore and moved your hips up to mouth his hungry mouth, forcing his squirming tongue deeper inside of you. Your hands grabbed onto his white locks painfully tight as you forced him to give you more of that delicious pleasure.

Edgar moaned against your dripping core, lapping up more of your delicious juices. He loved it. You, the kind angel who had always been so sweet to him, was now only using him to pleasure yourself. He couldn't get enough of it, he needed more of you.

You could feel his soft wet appendage squirm around inside of you, but it wasn't enough for you either. You needed to feel him deeper, you needed his hot length hitting those good spots deep inside of you. You needed him underneath you begging for more.

You pushed him away from your precious girl parts with your leg making him whine softly.

"d-did I do something wrong, mistress? I-I'll do better! P-please just let me~" he whimpered.

You let your foot that was still pressed against his shoulder slide down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles that softly twitched under your touch. Your foot reached his straining erection and caressed it gently. Edger looked down at what you were doing, at what you made him do, whimpering softly once more.

He grabbed you ankle and lifted your foot back to his face and kissed it softly. You smirked and pulled it from his grasp, placing it down on the floor.

Edgar sat back, while you kneeled down with your legs on either side of him. You could feel the tip of his dick twitch against your opening. Edgar was pretty damn close, but you were far from tired. Maybe having so much sex over the past few weeks had actually given you more stamina, or you could just hold back your release better, but whatever it was, you wanted to impale yourself on his dick over and over again longer than he could provide.

Then your eyes fell on the discarded cock-ring which was forgotten on the floor next to you. You grinned mischievously and shoved the restrained over Edgar's dick, who cried out at the feeling of the cool, tight, buzzing metal against his leaking cock.

"m-mistress... please~ d-don't... " he begged weakly.

"sorry, but I'm going to have fun with your hard dick for as long as I can, so be good and let m fuck myself on your long hard cock now." you said, licking your lips and sliding down on his length.

You could feel every hot inch of him inside of you, his length caressed all your good spots. Once he was all the way inside you could fell the cold ring of metal humming against your inner walls, making you moan.

You set a quick pace. Riding on top was tiring, you had to admit, but you could decide on the pace yourself and hit your pleasure points with his hard erection just the way you loved it.

You were bouncing quickly on his lap, feeling your orgasm approach quickly. Edgar cried out beneath you it felt so good to be surrounded by your tight pulsing heat, but he couldn't cum and the pressure on his dick was driving him crazy.

You thrust yourself down particularly hard and you first orgasm rocked your body.

Your walls pulsed around Edgar's hard-on which was still squeezed by your tight entrance and the ring on his base keeping him from coming.

Edgar moaned out, tears pooling down his cheeks again and small drops os sweat coating his lean well toned body. It clearly felt good how your tight pussy clenched around his dick with every wave of your orgasm, but unable to give in to the pleasure and just fill you with his seed he could only cry out at the immense pleasure.

"who's your mistress?" you asked him.

"y-you are!" he screamed.

"who's making you feel good?"

"you are!"

"who do you belong to?"

"to you! Only you! Please just let me cum!" he cried out again, begging for his release.

You caught your breath and rocked your hips in circles, feeling around your sensitive post-orgasm core.

Edgar moaned loudly, panting with his mouth wide open and saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth.

You tried to lift yourself up again on your shaky thighs, but you where exhausted and still quivering from your last orgasm.

Edgar sat up and kissed you desperately, feeling you were too tired to ride him, at least for a while.

"m-mistress? Please~... let me fuck you hard." he pleaded. You nodded, and before you knew it he had flipped you over, pulling off his cock-ring and pounding into you mercilessly.

His pace was faster, harder, and more rough. Slamming into your sensitive post-orgasm entrance, making you scream. You clung to his shoulders, digging your nails into his flesh and you were quite sure you had heard his metal shoulder creak at one point, but you were to far lost in ecstasy to care at that point.

It took Edgar minutes to fill you with his sticky hot cum, triggering your second orgasm. You moaned and your grip on his shoulders weakened. Edgar lifted you off the ground without pulling out of you, carrying you up the stairs and into the bathroom.

You were to tired to protest, or even care. You let him turn the water on and put you under the warm rays of water. He himself stepped back and removed his metal arm. You forced your eyes open and looked his bare form up and down.

The place where his human arm ended was covered in dark scar tissue that looked like it had been severely infected at some point. He noticed you looking and looked sat down on the bottom of the shower next to you nad began to clean the sweat and cum off both of you.

You let your curiosity get the better of you and ran you fingers over the place where Edgar's missing limb should have been attached.

"does it hurt?" you ask him.

"well, it's uhm... sort of numb, really." Edgar said shyly. "there is just... one more place to... uhm... clean up... it's ah... well..." Edgar stammered, making you giggle.

You could feel the sticky white liquid inside of you and you also felt a bit embarrassed about having to clean it out in front of him, but it's not like you had much of a choice. You remembered the time you had don it with Kuro and you had to sit still with his essence sloshing inside of you all the way to Edgar's place.

You put your hand on his good shoulder and kneeled with your legs spread, your other hand traveling down to spread yourself open and let the last evidence of your and Edgar's activities drip out.

Edgar stared in fascination as your fingers slid into your abused opening and you scissored yourself slowly.

"w-we should go and get dressed." he said after you were done. You nodded and Edgar put his arm back on, picked you up again and dried you off.

'Edgar is a sweetheart.' you thought to yourself. 'now where were we? Oh, yeah, hooker boots...'

**((XD yeah, I'm being lame. I know. I hope you enjoyed the dominatrix version of reader-chan, because I like her better when she's being cute.))**


End file.
